Problem: $\Huge{6}\div{1}={{?}}$
Explanation: Draw $6$ circles, with $1$ in each row. ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ How many rows are there? ${{1}}$ ${{2}}$ ${{3}}$ ${{4}}$ ${{5}}$ ${{6}}$ $\Huge{6}\div{1}={6}$